victoriousfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Faster Than Boyz
'''Faster Than Boys '''is een lied in Victorious. Hij komt voor in The Bad Roommate. Het lied is geschreven door Victoria Justice en Kool Kojak. Hij staat op de cd Victorious 3.0: Even More Music From the Hit TV Show. Songtekst Can I have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes. That's the first thing you said, And when I looked up, yeah it was no surprise So much hair-gel was applied to your head. I'm a V.I.P, that's what you told me, But I only see a visitors pass Here's a tip for free Since you don't know me And even though you didn't ask 'Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys) You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice. (no choice) You leave me no, No no, no no-- o-woah Yeah you, you've got to go Faster, Faster, Faster than boys (faster than boys) I don't have the time to be waiting around For someone with a fake I.D Seriously, you need to get out of town. This picture's just a little bit creepy I love Hall and Oates, you like Spaghetti O's Something tells me we don't fit Here's a tip for free Since you don't know me I think you're gonna catch on quick 'Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys) You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice (no choice) You leave me no, No no, no no-- o-woah Yeah you, you've got to go Faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (faster than boys) It's not me, it's you Why you gotta look so sad? I can't lie, it's true Your pick up line was just that bad So get on with it, 'cause I'm just a waste of your time (time) Penny for my thoughts, when I should have charged a dime 'Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys) You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice (no choice) You leave me no, No no, no no-- o-woah Yeah you, you've got to go Faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (faster than boys) Songtekst in de aflevering 'Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (ooohh) A recipe for disaster, 'saster the sound of your voice (Your Voice!) It makes me go, No no, no no-- o-woah Yeah you, you've got to go Faster, Faster, Faster than boys (faster than boys) I don't have the time to be waiting around For someone with a fake I.D Seriously, you need to get out of town This picture's just a little bit creepy. I love Hall and Oates, you like cartoon shows Something tells me we don't fit Here's a tip for free Since you don't know me I think you're gonna catch on quick. Hey! 'Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (faster than boys) Trivia *Het lied kwam niet door de baby test. *Het refrein was in de serie veranderd. Liedje thumb|left|300px thumb|left|335 px Categorie:Liedjes